A Tale of Two Kid in Hospital
by Akai Momo
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dua anak lelaki di rumah sakit, anak lelaki yang hanya memiliki sisa hidup enam hari lagi dan anak lelaki yang tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan gagal organ dalam karena sisi lain kehidupan yang kejam luar biasa. (Kristao, yaoi, Slice of Life)
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu, Yifan kecil sedang mengambil bola sepak yang menggelinding nyaris jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan yang dangkal, ketika sepasang iris coklat kemerahannya melihat eksistensi dibalik tirai-tirai jaring yang jendela merah marun tersebut menjeblak terbuka.

Dibaliknya, lelaki kecil itu menyadari bahwa seseorang itu adalah sama sepertinya, yang berumur lebih muda, dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan matanya yang berwarna kelabu pucat dan memandang kosong. Namun, yang membuat Yifan kecil bingung adalah bahwa bibir sosok berwajah manis tersebut bergerak-gerak, seperti mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat entah apa itu dan untuk siapa—sebab setelah Yifan amati sekitarnya, tidak ada seorangpun di ruang rawat itu melainkan sosok itu sendiri.

Yifan kecil tidak mengerti mengapa anak lelaki tersebut melakukannya, melainkan memilih untuk mendekatinya dengan cara melewati bebatuan yang mencuat-cuat dari kolam di dekatnya, sebab yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa anak lelaki berambut hitam legam tersebut tampak sedang kesepian—dengan sorot matanya yang semakin lama semakin sendu dan seolah sedang merindukan sesuatu atau seseorang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara Yifan kecil dan anak lelaki tersebut mulai menipis, dan sayup-sayup dibalik hembusan angin sore yang damai dan nyanyian indah burung-burung yang bertengger di atas pohon sana, Yifan kecil mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian yang merdu dan terdengar menyedihkan—dan itu berasal dari bibir anak lelaki manis yang telah menarik hatinya beberapa menit lalu.

" _Sing me with a tiny autumn song, Weep me the melodies of the days gone-by,_

 _Dress my body with all in flowers white, So mortal eyes can see._

" _Where have all my memories gone?_

 _Should i roam again up yonder hill?_

 _I can never rest my soul until you call my name, you call my name,_

 _From the heart."_

"Hei," suara Yifan kecil begitu sampai di kusen jendela ruang rawat tersebut membuat sang bocah lelaki lantas menghentikan nyanyiannya. Bahkan ia menjerit lirih karena terkejut sekali.

Tubuhnya mengejang sekilas dan air mukanya menegang, lalu sepasang bola matanya yang kelabu pucat bergulir gelisah, dan Yifan kecil tidak tahu kenapa bocah itu menoleh ke segala arah seolah mencari keberadaannya, padahal dirinya tepat beberapa puluh senti dari bocah itu yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

Tetapi Yifan kecil tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, dan memilih untuk menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatinya tepat ketika ia mendengar bocah manis itu bernyanyi dengan jelas:

"Kenapa kamu menyanyikan lagu sesedih itu?" tanyanya pilu. "Kamu membuatku ikut bersedih juga."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Kid in Hospital © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!Kristao**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

 **Warning!Very-very-very slowly plot!**

.

 **No like, don't read, please**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Sinopsis!** : Sepenggal kisah dua anak lelaki di rumah sakit, anak lelaki yang hanya memiliki sisa hidup enam hari lagi dan anak lelaki yang tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan gagal organ dalam karena sisi lain kehidupan yang kejam luar biasa.

9 years old!Yifan and 6 years old!Tao/ Slice of Life - Drama

* * *

1] Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Awalnya ff ini ingin di daftarkan ke KTEvent INA, tapi nggak jadi karena udah lewat deadline-nya. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tahun depan aku bisa ikut berpartisipasi.

3] _Rnr!please_ untuk cepat update.

* * *

[ _Tuhan, aku hanya ingin paling tidak menemani sepanjang hidupnya, meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi._ ]

.

 **#NowPlaying** :

 **1] Never Leave You Alone** © **Kajiura Yuki**

 **3] M17 © Kajiura Yuki**

 **4] Kaze no Machi he © Kajiura Yuki**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"A-a-aku," kata bocah itu, setelah sekian puluh detik terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. "i-i-ini bukan lagu menyedihkan, karena ayahku," mata abu-abu pucat itu bergetar-getar, dan Yifan kecil berpikir bahwa bocah itu akan menangis. Tapi tidak, karena setelahnya, bocah itu justru menampilkan _eye-smile_ -nya yang menggemaskan. "karena ayahku selalu menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai pengantar tidur."

"Benarkah?" Yifan kecil merasa sangsi, sebab seingatnya, baik itu sang ayah maupun sang ibu ketika menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, melodi lagunya tidak seperti ini melainkan seperti lagu anak-anak yang ceria pada umumnya. "aku tidak percaya, karena ayah dan ibuku tidak begitu walaupun mereka sering sekali menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku." Bantahnya.

Selanjutnya, Yifan kecil menampakkan air muka bersalah, manakala setelah ia mengatakan apa yang menjadi bantahannya, mata coklat kemerahannya yang berkilau-kilau indah menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

Yifan kecil menyesal telah membuat bocah manis itu demikian, bahkan semakin besarlah rasa bersalahnya, ketika ia menyadari ada jarak canggung yang tebal diantara mereka, dengan anak lelaki bermata panda itu kini terdiam, tidak lagi mengarahkan wajah padanya melainkan sibuk menunduk dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang memainkan kain selimut beludu berwarna abu-abu hangat. Bibir uniknya yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandang Yifan kecil kini tertutup rapat, hanya menyisakan gerakan-gerakan tak berarti, bahkan gerakan tersebut tak bersuara.

Maka, untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah dan kecanggungan diantara keduanya, Yifan kecil berdeham malu-malu setelah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Em," gumamnya sesaat. "ta-ta-tapi, lagu yang dinyanyikan ayahmu sama bagusnya dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan ayah-ibuku, kok, sungguh!"

Kalimat itu berhasil menarik perhatian sang bocah manis, meskipun hanya sebatas lirikan acuh tidak acuh, tetapi setidaknya Yifan kecil senang karena bisa paling tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sedihnya akan ucapan beberapa menit lalu. Karenanya, kembali ia memancing perhatian lebih banyak dari anak lelaki tersebut, dengan berkata sambil merautkan wajah memohon yang sungguh-sungguh, "jadi, bisakah kamu menyanyikan lagu itu dari awal lagi? Bisakah?"

Jeda sesaat, untuk kemudian, sepenuhnya kembali anak lelaki manis tersebut mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Yifan kecil.

Dan setelah mengangguk samar-samar yang dapat diamati oleh mata jernih anak lelaki bermarga Wu tersebut, bocah manis itu menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati udara segar halaman belakang rumah sakit tempatnya berada, merasakan sensasi damai angin siang menjelang sore yang membelai penuh sayang tubuhnya, dan sedikit demi sedikit, lagu indah yang dilantukan sepenuh jiwa sang penyanyi terdengar menyapa lembut indera pendengaran Yifan kecil.

" _In my long forgotten cloistered sleep, you and i were resting close in peace._

 _Was it just a dreaming of my heart? Now i'm crying, don't know why._

 _Where do all the tears come from?_

 _Could no one ever dry up this spring?_

 _If you find me crying in the dark,_

 _please call my name from the heart._

" _Sing me with a tiny autumn song, Weep me the melodies of the days gone-by,_

 _Dress my body with all in flowers white, So mortal eyes can see._

" _Where have all my memories gone?_

 _Should i roam again up yonder hill?_

 _I can never rest my soul until you call my name, you call my name,_

 _From the heart."_

" _In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,_

 _someone kissed me, whispering words of love._

 _Is it just a longing my hearts? Such a moment such a peace._

 _Where do all the tears come from?_

 _With no memories, why should i cry?_

 _I can never rest my soul until, you call my name, you call my name,_

 _You call my name,_

 _Call my soul from the heart."_

Aneh sekali, Yifan kecil merasa terhipnotis dengan lagunya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari lirik lagu tersebut.

Namun, ketika ia selalu-selalu-dan selalu melihat perubahan mimik wajah milik sang anak lelaki manis bermata panda tersebut yang tampak senang dan bahagia—lengkap dengan rona menggemaskan di kedua pipi gembilnya, Yifan kecil pun berkata dalam hati bahwa lagu itu adalah lagu yang cantik, lagu yang indah dan lagu yang penuh kenangan bagi orang yang menyanyikannya—seperti bocah manis tersebut.

Sayang sekali, ayahnya sedang tidak bersamanya saat ini—entahlah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya tidak memanggil-manggil namanya padahal sudah lama ia tidak kembali kepada mereka sedari niat awal untuk mengambil bola sepak.

 _Mungkin_ , benaknya berucap, _mungkin aku akan membawa ayah kemari lain kali, dan saat itu aku akan merekam lagu cantiknya, dan aku akan meminta ayah untuk membuatkan kotak musik dengan rekaman lagu itu._

 _Lagu yang menyedihkan tetapi sangat cantik._

 _Lagu yang cantik tetapi sangat menyedihkan._

Begitu anak lelaki mnais tersebut selesai menyanyikan lagu kesayangannya, Yifan kecil lantas bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sambil berjingkat-jingkat kecil. Kemudian, kepala bersurai coklat madu sang bocah Wu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan begitu telah ia pastikan aman, dengan agak kesusahan, Yifan kecil berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang dimana sang bocah bermata panda dirawat.

Bunyi _Bruk!_ keras yang cukup menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan, membuat sang bocah manis terkesiap, lalu mundur menghantamkan punggung sempitnya pada _headbed_ sambil mengamankan diri dibalik selimutnya, bahkan kepalanya kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara berasal dengan mata bergetar-getar penuh kewaspadaan.

Yifan kecil yang melihat respon itu tertawa tanpa suara, lalu berjingkat-jingkat selayaknya maling rumah untuk mendekati ranjang, dan begitu ia sampai dekat dengan sang bocah manis, tanpa ragu-ragu Yufan kecil menarik kedua tangannya yang mungil, untuk ia bawa ke dalam dekapan lembut tubuhnya.

Semula, bocah lelaki itu menegangkan tubuhnya, bahkan merasa asing dengan wangi maskulin khas anak-anak yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Matanya yang sipit dibalik helai-helainya yang hitam kelam membola hebat, dan hampir-hampir ia akan berteriak histeris meminta tolong jikalau ia tidak mendengar suara anak kecil yang berbisik polos padanya:

"Suara kamu bagus." Puji Yifan kecil. "Karena kamu mau menyanyikan ulang lagunya, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah!" ucapnya senang sekali. "Hadiahnya adalah pelukan sayangku ini," sebuah usapan lembut tercipta di punggung sempit sang bocah bermata mata. Membuat bocah itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Yifan kecil, hingga tubuh mereka berdua rapat sekali. "dan ciuman sayangku ini."

Bocah lelaki dalam dekapan Yifan kecil kembali membulatkan matanya yang sipit, manakala ia merasakan kecupan ringan nan polos namun penuh rasa kasih sayang menyapa pipi kanannya, membuatnya merona dan mendengar tawa milik lelaki kecil yang mengecupnya.

"Kamu manis sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kamu ini laki-laki sepertiku atau bukan." Yifan kecil sangat pintar berbicara, mungkin itu karena ia selalu mendengar bujuk rayu sang ayah untuk ibunya ketika mereka berdua berdebat.

"A-a-aku laki-laki." Sanggah bocah manis tersebut. Wajahnya mengeruh mendengar pernyataan yang membuatnya seolah dilecehkan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian, ketika ia mendengar pujian yang diucapkan di awal peryataan, membuatnya malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan sang bocah Wu. "Tetapi aku senang dibilang manis. Terima kasih."

Senyum lebar terpahat di wajah rupawan Yifan kecil.

"Sama-sama." Balasnya. "Jadilah temanku, mau ya?"

Jeda sesaat diantara mereka, dan Yifan kecil was-was menunggu jawaban dari tawarannya. Namun ia berjingkat-jingkat senang sekali tatkala merasakan gerakan kepala dalam dekapannnya, sekaligus mendengarkan jawaban bersuara samar dari sang bocah manis.

"Iya, aku mau."

* * *

.

.

* * *

( **Bersambung** )


	2. Chapter 2

Dua hari berlalu sejak pertemuan tiba-tiba mereka.

Keduanya tampak sangat akrab, persis seperti sepasang kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi, dengan Yifan kecil terus-terus-dan terus mengunjungi ruang rawat milik Tao—bocah bermata panda yang selalu menyanyikan lagu kesayangannya menjelang tidur, bahkan Yifan kecil tidak ingin walau hanya beberapa jam saja tidak sekedar menyapa anak lelaki manis tersebut. Wu muda itu akan merengek dan kabur, dan lagi-lagi kabur ke ruang Tao sedang tertidur memeluknya di atas ranjang.

Dan sejak saat itu, para perawat yang mendapat kepercayaan dari tuan nyonya Wu untuk menjaga sang buah hati, sedikit bernafas lega karena Yifan kecil tidak lagi merengek-rengek untuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit hanya karena ingin melepas rasa bosan tak ada teman—sebab Tao kecil kini ada bersamanya.

Selama itu pula, Yifan kecil selalu bertanya-tanya akan jawaban warna mata Tao kecil yang tidak sepertinya, warna matanya kelabu pucat, tampak tidak serasi dengan wajah manis anak itu. Tetapi, ia malu untuk bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan, jadi ia hanya bisa memendam pertanyaan tentang itu, menunggu bahwa mungkin suatu saat nanti Tao kecil akan bercerita kepadanya.

Hanya saja, kesabaran Yifan tidak sebagaimana yang ia harapkan, rasa penasaran terus menyelubungi sifat ingin tahunya. Itu membuatnya jengkel sendiri. Karenanya, ketika mereka berdua sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang sambil Tao kecil yang sedang asyik menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesayangannya yang lain, Yifan kecil memberanikan diri untuk bertanya diiringi kegugupan yang mencekik kerongkongan.

"Uh, Tao-er," panggilnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya yang semula terlentang menjadi miring ke kanan, melihat wajah Tao yang saat itu menolehkan wajahnya sekilas. "boleh _gege_ bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Awalnya Tao kecil bingung dengan nada suara Yifan kecil yang terdengar takut-takut, namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum menawannya. "Iya, boleh. _Gege_ mau bertanya apa pada Tao?"

Hening semu sesaat diantara mereka. Tao kecil masih setia menunggu akan pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan Yifan kecil, tidak lagi menyanyi melainkan menggumam-gumamkan melodi secara asal-asalan yang terdengar harmonis, sementara dengan Yifan kecil, ia terus menerus menelan rasa gugup yang seolah tidak ingin pergi menggelantung di kerongkongannya, bahkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Tao kecil mulai berkeringat dingin, cukup membuat Tao kecil khawatir dengan _gege_ -nya.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati proses yang panjang bagi Yifan kecil untuk menguatkan diri bertanya kepada Tao kecil, ia membuka mulut perlahan-lahan dan bertanya dengan lirih, "Matamu yang abu-abu pucat itu jelek sekali. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Sekejap, Yifan kecil terkesiap begitu Tao kecil terdiam tiba-tiba dari gumamannya, lalu menarik tangannya yang digenggam sang bocah Wu, untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Yifan kecil. Bocah bermata panda itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut dengan agak susah payah, dan ia tidak menyahut panggilan maupun guncangan Yifan kecil yang panik karena tingkah laku Tao kecil yang tiba-tiba berubah padanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Kid in Hospital © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!Kristao**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

 **Warning!Very-very-very slowly plot!**

.

 **No like, don't read, please!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Sinopsis!** : Sepenggal kisah dua anak lelaki di rumah sakit, anak lelaki yang hanya memiliki sisa hidup enam hari lagi dan anak lelaki yang tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan gagal organ dalam karena sisi lain kehidupan yang kejam luar biasa.

 _(9 years old!Yifan and 6 years old!Tao/ Slice of Life – Drama)_

.

.

* * *

1] Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] _Special Thanks!Readers, reviewers, favers and followers._

3] Aku tidak tahu ff ini selesai sampai bab berapa, tapi tetap _Rnr!please_ untuk menghargai karya ini dan _fast_ _update_ -nya.

.

.

* * *

[ _Tuhan, aku hanya ingin paling tidak menemani sepanjang hidupnya, meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi._ ]

.

 **#NowPlaying** :

 **1] Never Leave You Alone** © **Kajiura Yuki**

 **3] M17 © Kajiura Yuki**

 **4] Alice Theme © Kajiura Yuki**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat itu nyonya Wu yang sedang berkunjung dan mengupas buah apel bawaannya mengerutkan kening tatkala melihat sang buah hati masuk ke ruang rawatnya dengan wajah lesu. Sepasang mata coklat kemerahannya yang diwariskan dari sang ayah tidak lagi berbinar-binar penuh semangat, bahkan terdapat samar bengkak di kantung matanya. Langkahnya tidak segagah biasanya, dan Yifan kecil bahkan tidak tertarik untuk membalas tatap sang ibu meskipun anak lelaki itu tahu ia ada di sana mengamatinya.

Memilih untuk duduk di _single_ sofa merah beludu yang tersedia di ruang rawat VIP miliknya.

Cukup membuat kerutan terbentuk lebih banyak di dahi sang nyonya Wu.

Maka, setelah ia meletakkan pisau buah dan sebutir apel yang kulitnya masih melekat di tubuh pada mangkuk di nakas samping kanan ranjang, pria dewasa berparas cantik itu menghampiri anaknya yang kini sedang tidak bersemangat. Pria dewasa itu berjongkok di hadapan sang buah hati, mengusap-usap sayang punggung dan helai-helai rambutnya, dan sambil itu, ia bertanya: "Ada apa, jagoan mama?" awalnya yang membuat Yifan kecil sudi melirik sejenak. "Mama ingat waktu datang kemari, perawat Kwon bilang kalau kamu sangat dan selalu bersemangat untuk mengunjungi Tao. Tetapi kenapa sekarang kamu kembali—bahkan di waktu yang tidak biasanya, dengan muka seperti ini?"

Yifan kecil menggeleng. Tetapi nyonya Wu tetap pada pendiriannya, ia ingin tahu alasan kenapa putra tampannya seperti ini. Berkali-kali pria dewasa cantik itu merayu sang buah hati untuk berbagi cerita atau masalah yang membuatnya bermuram durja, dan berkali-kali pula Yifan kecil hanya diam seribu kata tidak ingin membuka suara. Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika nyonya Wu mulai menyerah dan menunggu _mood_ baik anaknya, Yifan kecil lantas bertanya dengan wajah memelas penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mama," panggilannya membuat nyonya Wu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya sang buah hati. Maka, begitu pria cantik yang telah membuatnya lahir ke dunia itu mau mendengarkan dan menunggu, Yifan kecil lantas bertanya, "apa aku salah bilang kepada seseorang jika mata orang itu jelek sekali?"

"Kamu berkata begitu kepadanya?" Yifan kecil mengangguk samar dan nyonya Wu terkejut. Terkadang kejujuran anaknya cukup membahayakan perasaan orang-orang yang mendengarnya, walaupun tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung. "Kenapa kamu melakukannya? Apa kamu tahu, sayang, kalau perkataanmu yang seperti itu melukai perasaannya."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bermaksud," bela Yifan kecil. "aku hanya sangat penasaran, mama, tentang mata Tao-er yang berwarna kelabu pucat. Itu terlihat jelek untuk wajahnya yang manis." Akunya malu.

Nyonya Wu menganga kecil, mendengar pengakuan anaknya tentang masalah itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang meskipun sekali saja saat itu. Ia kaget, dan agak tidak percaya, maka dari itu, ia mencoba mengorek informasi lebih dalam soal bocah yang selama ini menjadi teman baru buah hatinya di rumah sakit.

"Maksud Yifan apa? Mata kelabu pucat?"

"Iya, mama." Yifan mengangguk. "mata Tao-er kelabu pucat aneh. Lalu, mama tahu tidak, waktu aku berkenalan dengannya, dia menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencariku, padahal aku tepat tidak jauh di depannya. Ya, walaupun kami dihalangi oleh jendela dan jarak beberapa langkah."

Pria dewasa itu membisu. Ia tidak bisa merespon apapun kecuali hanya mengusap-usap sayang tubuh anaknya yang kini berada dalam dekapan hangat. Pandangannya jatuh melayang, cukup terpukul dengan cerita lengkap tentang teman baru anaknya yang ternyata sama-sama memiliki kondisi memprihatinkan.

Hening semu diantara mereka. Suara detak jam dinding, desau angin yang berkali-kali datang menyambangi ruangan meski sesaat, suara nguuung! Dari air conditioner ruangan yang menggantung indah tepat diatas ranjang rawat, dan suara _blub!-blub!-blub!_ Dari akuarium yang berdiri manis tak jauh dari keduanyalah yang menyela hening tersebut.

Sementara itu dengan Yifan kecil, ia mulai termakan oleh buaian lembut dan hangat pria yang merengkuhnya kini, bahkan menyamankan diri di dalamnya sambil sekali-kali menguap kecil. Dan terkadang pula, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kembali karena terlalu berpikir keras tentang kondisi Tao kecil, namun ia tetap diam dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Bocah Wu itu tidak mau membuat mamanya panik, lalu memanggil dokter dan membiarkan dokter mengeceknya, berlanjut dengan pelarangan untuk bermainnya dan diharuskan untuk istirahat. Yifan kecil tidak ingin begitu, karena kalau begitu, mungkin hari ini ia tidak bisa bermain dengan Tao kecil.

Meskipun Yifan kecil tidak yakin apakah Tao kecil mau bermain dengannya, mengingat perubahan tingkah lakunya yang diam mendadak padanya.

Kala itu Yifan hampir-hampir terlelap dalam buaian sang mama, "Sayangku," hingga lirihan pria dewasa itu berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Dan Yifan kecil membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak semangat, masih seperti itu sambil memikirkan mengapa Tao kecil tiba-tiba tidak ingin menyahut panggilannya beberapa menit lalu dan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. "apakah kamu ingin mengetahui alasan Tao seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "kenapa, ma?"

Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar suaranya tidak parau Kemudian nyonya Wu melanjutnya dengan samar-samar, "Itu mungkin karena Tao tidak bisa melihat, sayang. Tao buta permanen sejak lama, karena itu matanya berwarna kelabu pucat."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, setelah beberapa menit suara _blam!_ dari pintu ruang rawat yang tertutup rapat, Tao kecil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Bocah bermata panda itu melirik sekilas ke belakang tubuhnya, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat, tetapi ia tahu dimana letak pintu berada—sebab para dokter dan perawat selalu lalu lalang di ruangannya tepat melalui pintu di sebelah sana.

Lalu menunduk lesu dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam posisi tidurnya, sambil memeluk sebuah boneka panda kumal teman sepermainannya sejak dulu. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap sayang bulu bonekanya, sambil bibirnya kembali mengumamkan kata samar-samar tak berarti. Pandangannya jatuh sayu dan sedikit demi sedikit bulir-bulir menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang kelabu.

Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat mulai bergetar, dan sedetik kemudian terbuka untuk menyuarakan isak tangisnya yang pilu sekali. Terutama mengingat perkataan terakhir Yifan kecil, sebelum akhirnya bocah Wu itu pamit setelah memberikan pelukan hangat perpisahan.

"Ayah," paraunya diselingi isak tangis. "ternyata Tao memang jelek dengan bola mata ini."

" _Siapa yang bilang begitu?" kata ayahnya, beberapa hari sejak Tao divonis buta permanen oleh dokter klinik. Pria dewasa itu memeluk anak tersayangnya yang berjalan lunglai sambil memeluk boneka panda hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua. "Tao-er tetap kesayangan ayah yang manis meskipun kedua bola matanya berwarna kelabu."_

" _Mereka," adu Tao kecil yang berusia tiga tahun dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu. Bulir-bulir mata saling terjun bebas menyusuri pipi gembilnya yang merona pilu. "mereka bilang Tao jelek dan mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Tao, ayah." Jeda diantara mereka, sejenak merasakan hembusan angin malam yang mampir ke gubuk sederhana tempat mereka bernaung selama ini. "se-sekarang," isaknya menyedihkan. "sekarang Tao tidak punya teman lagi, ayah. Ti-tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Tao."_

 _Pria dewasa yang tampan itu semakin merengkuh sang buah hati tercinta tatkala mendengar keluh kesahnya. Berusaha menahan tangis dalam diri, dan terus menerus berdo'a kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa untuk meminta kesabaran dan keikhlasan dalam menjalani hidup yang mereka dapatkan. Hidup yang tidak sebaik dan seberuntung orang-orang luar di sana, hidup yang membuat pasangannya berang dan mulai menunjukan sikap luar biasa buruk sebagai istri dan ibu._

 _Sisi lain hidup yang luar biasa kejam, hingga anak tercintanya terkena imbas yang memilukan dan mengancam hidup baiknya ke depan._

 _Di bawah langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip cantik untuk menemani sang ratu malam menggantung di sana, di balik kemewahan kota yang seolah berlomba-lomba untuk angkuh dan membuat pesimis mereka yang tidak dapat menjangkaunya, pasangan ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa saling menguatkan satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk bertahan hidup walaupun hanya satu hari ke depan saja._

" _Tidak apa-apa," ucap ayah Tao kecil kemudian. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung mungil sang buah hati, yang kini telah tertidur masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di sudut-sudutnya._

" _Tao-er masih mempunyai ayah dan boneka pandamu. Tao-er masih mempunyai rasa sayang dan cinta ayah yang hanya untukmu." Bisik pria itu tepat di sebelah telinga Tao kecil, berharap bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah do'a untuk yang terkasih._

" _Dan bersabarlah, sayang. Suatu hari nanti Tao-er akan mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar menerimamu apa adanya, walaupun itu hanya satu."_

 _Malam itu, keduanya kembali tidur berpelukan. Saling menghantarkan hangat tubuh dan cinta-kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada buah hati kebanggaannya—meskipun ia tidak dalam kondisi sempurna seperti kebanyakan orang di luar sana._

* * *

.

.

* * *

( **Bersambung** )


End file.
